borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Thumper
|part = GD_Shields.A_Item. Shield_Roid_LoveThumper GD_ItemGrades.Shields.Item Grade_Gear_Shield_Roid_04_LoveThumper GD_Shields.Accessory. Accessory2_Roid_LoveThumper GD_Shields.Material. Material4_VeryRare_Roid_LoveThumper |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On }} The is a Maylay Shield manufactured by Bandit. Special Weapon Effects Enormously high recharge delay. High raid damage. When shield is depleted, in addition to normal Raid bonus the shield also produces an explosive nova every time the user connects with a melee attack. Usage & Description Given that the characteristic trait of the Love Thumper is its recharge delay, assumption is made that the user will be utilizing the shield strictly for its Roid bonus. The tactic for using Love Thumper is to allow damage to deplete the shield and then use the Roid and Nova bonus damage for as long as possible before the shield begins to recharge. Any further damage will restart the timer, which by itself gives more than enough time to move between groups of enemies. It's a good choice for melee-focused characters such as Zero's Bloodshed builds. Paired with a powerful melee bonus such as a high level Rapier, a Strength Relic and the Many Must Fall skill, this shield can help to wreak havoc on groups of enemies while helping keep Zer0 cloaked. Gaige can make good use of this shield. The Sharing is Caring skill will greatly increase the damage done by Deathtrap. The drawback is that unlike a cloaked Zero, Gaige would be completely vulnerable to damage. That said, a Gaige using Blood Soaked Shields could regenerate her entire shield every time she makes a kill, granting the huge melee damage to Deathtrap while having a shield. *Alternatively, since Deathtrap keeps whatever shield Gaige has equipped at the time of summoning, Gaige can switch from the Love Thumper to a shield more beneficial to herself once Deathtrap is sent out. As the protection from this shield is limited (it works more like a booster than a shield), some form of health recovery is advised for any player who uses it. That said, this is a niche item that, outside mentioned scenarios, is surpassed in every aspect by other shields. The shield's incredibly high recharge delay also make it a good option to keep Maya's Fleet skill active over long periods of time, should The Rough Rider be unavailable. This shield is ideal for use with Krieg's Mania tree, as Mania revolves around providing boosts when Krieg's shield is down, using health damage to provide boosts to his action-skill cooldown and boosting explosive damage, especially during Second Wind. As such, it is wise to avoid completing this quest until the player is in the late game. Notes *Love Thumper can spawn with elemental resistance. *Love Thumper has the second highest roid damage of the game, only surpassed by the Hide of Terramorphous. (Provided the body and battery are manufactured by Maliwan and the capacitor is manufactured by Hyperion.) *The nova will also trigger with certain vehicle weapons, such as the bandit technical's sawblade launcher. *This shield is optimal for farming the level 5 of "Roid Rage". Players can equip any low level Love Thumper on a high level character and farm low level foes. *The recharge rate is variable, but can be anywhere from several minutes to potentially hours before the recharge even restarts, as any damage will restart the timer. The shield can be quickly recharged be equiping another shield with a faster recharge rate and then switch back to the Love Thumper. *The nova damage is affected by grenade and explosive damage bonuses. Source - Analysis *The Love Thumper's explosive nova can harm teammates in multiplayer. This is an intended effect of the Love Thumper. Source *If Gaige has access to the skill Sharing is Caring and shares the Love Thumper with Deathtrap, then Gaige, herself, is vulnerable to being hurt by the Love Thumper's explosive novas caused by Deathtrap's melee attacks. *A Zer0 with the Grim skill should be aware any kill will put the shield in immediate regeneration, possibly hindering those who wish to use the shield as a melee buffer. * Krieg's thrown axe while in Buzz Axe Rampage counts as a melee hit. Trivia *The flavor text is a reference to a song called "(If you loving you is wrong) I don't want to be right." *Unlike most Unique items in Borderlands 2, the Love Thumper has purple rarity. *While the prism of a purple-rarity shield should normally be purple, the prism of the Love Thumper is yellow, which is a common trait of a legendary shield. See Also de:Love Thumper ru:Влюбленный Толкатель